The One You Choose
by AngelicDemoness
Summary: Vegeta's past lover Angel has returned. A secret about Bulma and Yamcha's past is going to be revealed. What is project Apocalyspe? And what does Angel have to do with it? Set during the 3 years before the Androids. Slightly AU
1. Intoduction

Disclaimer: Growls and kicks computer.  
  
The One You Choose  
  
'Where am I? What is this place? Who are these people? Vegeta?! Where are you? I need you. I see strangers in the shadows. Their watching me. I'm scared. I can't move, my voice won't work. I'm just laying here, paralyzed, terrified. Vegeta, I'm in danger, I feel it. Save me. I love you.....' These thoughts ran through her head. She was helpless. Alone. The key to the sucsess of Project Apocalips. She was very valuble to the shadows the girl mentioned. She held the fate of the Universe in her very hands, since the day she was born. She never knew about it, her true purpose in life, the power she possesed. Oh, but that would change soon enough. The Shadows would change all of that. She would learn of the power she possesed, and they would minipulate her mind, until she did anything they told her to do with that power. The only thing that sets the entire picture wrong here, is that they would use her to gain universal dominance. 'Vegeta. I'm scared. If only you could hear me. That power you told me never to use again in normal spars, I think they want that. Vegeta!' she felt tears well up in her eyes, as one shadow stepped into the light.  
  
*Vegeta!* Vegeta stopped mid-chew of his pizza. "What the-?" He said after swallowing. "Did you say something Vegeta?" Bulma asked walking into the kitchen to bring Vegeta his 5th pizza pie. "No. Even if I did say something it wouldn't be any of your concern Onna." He snarled at Bulma, grabbing the Pizza box and opening it. "Ugh. I don't know what your parents were thinging when they had you." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and shook his head. He began to walk up the back staircase with the pizza box. "I thought you already had a shower? Aren't you going to train now?" Bulma asked, couriosity in her voice. "No. I have something to do." He continued walking up the stairs. She arched an eyebrow,"Whatever."  
  
Vegeta walked into his room and sat down on the bed, and began eating his pizza. 'Why did that voice sound so familiar? Could it be?' He growled at his lack of memory at the moment, and countined eating his pizza.  
Who is that girl? What is her connection to Vegeta? What exactly is Project Apocalips? And who is running it? Find out some of the answers to these questions in chappie 2!  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. I'm just trying to get this story off ground. Be nice, and reveiw. Please! :-)  
  
AngelicDemoness: Hi Vegeta Vegeta: ::looks at screen:: Who is that girl? A.D.:Thats for me to know and for you to find out. :-) Vegeta: ::forms ki blast in hand.:: A.D.: Veggie, you know you don't want to kill me. hehe. I love you. ::runs to the the back to the room:: Vegeta: Tell me. ::Walks towards A.D. Ki Blast in hand.:: A.D.: I can't do that. It'll ruin the mystery. Vegeta? Have mercy? Ahhhh! What happen to AngelicDemoness. Read to find out. :-) 


	2. pain

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ. Don't sue.  
  
The One You Choose  
  
'There is only pain. My body is on fire with it. My vision is blurring. Am I crying? Is the pain that imense? I haven't cried since the day my mother died. I'm too weak to stop the flow of salty water that is being emmited from my eyes.' She thought weakly. 'I want to see the people who are causing my pain.' She slowly turned her head to the left and looked up. '5 docters. I recognize one. I forgot his name, but I know I've seen him before. I want to say something, but my voice refuses to leave my lips.'  
One of the docters ordered the girl to be flipped over onto her stomach. "Now, Angel we know you're in an awful lot of pain, but that is nothing compared to what you'll be feeling in a few minutes. Your feeling pain now because we've injected you with an immoblizing agent. Its the only one capable of keeping someone like you still." said the head docter. He was the docter "Angel" recognized, his name is Dr. Nosuki. ( I made it up. I know it sounds odd) Dr. Nosuki picked up a scalpel and brought it down a few inches above "Angel's" spine. "Hold her down." he instructed the other docters. They all complied to his command, latching their hands around her arms and legs.  
'Angel. Thats the nickname my mother gave me. It was shorter for my full name, Angelis. Everyone called me Angel, even the King, Freiza, and Vegeta. Vegeta.' her thoughts stopped abrubtedly as the scaplel peirced her skin, and went down in a straight line down her spine to her tail. Angel let out an ear-peircing scream, nothing could immoblize her now. She thrashed and tried to break free, but to no avail. 'VEGETA!'  
  
*VEGETA!* Vegeta bolted upright in his bed. He was panting, a cold sweat formed on his body. He glanced at the clock, 3:12am. 'Thats the second time.' he thought 'Thats it. I need to get something to eat, that voice is getting me paranoid.'  
He pulled the covers off of himself and swung his legs over to the floor. He stood up and walked out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. He flicked the kitchen light on and walked over to the fridge. He went to pull out a Coca-Cola when he heard a noise behind him. He closed the fridge door quietly and turned around. The sound was coming from behind the kitchen counter. He walked quietly over to it. It sounded like someone was crying. 'Its probably just Bulma.' he thought letting out a releived breath. He walked around to where Bulma was. "Onna, will you ever stop crying over that weakling baka?" he asked. "I'm not crying over the weakling ba- I mean Yamcha." she sniffled. Vegeta smirked at her slip up. "Hm. So what are you crying about then?" he asked. "I'm crying because.....because....." she said shakily. Vegeta arched an eyebrow, 'Has something actually worth crying for happened? Did the baka hit her? No, there would be a bruise, she has none. She wasn't raped, she doesn't have a masculine smell lingering on her.'  
As other senarios ran through Vegeta's head, Bulma was still trying to form the words to tell him why she was crying. "Well, I'm not quite sure why I'm crying." she said shrugging her shoulders. "You truly are pathetic then." Vegeta said. "What?!" she screeched. "Showing your emotions for no good reason is a sign of weakness." he said simply. "No. It only proves that your a heartless creep." she retorted. "Maybe." he shrugged his shoulders. "What?! You enjoy being a heartless creep?!" Her eyes widened. "Only if it gets your blood boiling." he smirked. "You Baka!!" she screeched. She shot up, onto her feet and hit Vegeta's hard chest. "Ow." she grumbled, shaking her hand. "You're very amusing to watch sometimes." he chuckled. "Bak-" she stoped mid-sentence when her mother came in. "Oh my, what are you two doing up so late?" Bunni asked. "We're just talking." Bulma said, jumping up onto the counter to sit. "Oh." Bunni said. Vegeta went to the cabinit, got a cup and filled it with water from the sink. He mummbled something about odd Earthling mothers and went back up the stair case to his room.  
"Oh! I'm going to have a grandbaby!" Bunni exclaimed, rushing over to Bulma and hugging her. "WHAT?!" Bulma yelled, yanking herself out of her mother's grip. "I am not intimitly involved with Vegeta, Mom!" "Mayby not now, but most relationships start with small conversations." Bunni smiled. Bulma hopped off the counter and went up stairs.  
Bunni twirled around the kitchen, her nightgown flared out. "Grandbabies!"  
  
Bulma slamed her bedroom door shut and flopped down onto her bed. "Grandbabies. With Vegeta. Kami no." she shook her head. "Then again, Mom has that freaky way of always being right" she said to herself. 'Me and Vegeta. Hmmm. I have to admit he is very......attractive, and me and Yamcha haven't been getting along lately. Vegeta seems to be getting nicer too.' Bulma stared at the ceiling, and she started to blush. 'I'll thing about this another day, this getting to be to much thought for one night.' she tought. She crawled under her covers and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta finished the last of his water and set the cup on his night stand. 'That blue haired onna is going to be the death of me. Shes making me weak. Darn you Bulma.' Vegeta thought, setting his head on the pillow. 'What are these feelings I'm haveing for that Baka Onna, that goregous and enticing Baka Onn- No! No! Stop these thoughts! She is appaling and disgusting. You have no feelings for her, none at all. So stop thinking about her' He mentally screamed at himself. He shut his eyes tightly, praying to the Gods of Vegeta-sei for sleep. Aparently the Gods answered him because he fell asleep 4 minutes later.  
  
"My, my, my. Angelis is quite the fighter, physiclly, emotionaly, and mentally. Isn't she, Dr. Nosuki?" asked a shadowed figure. He and Dr. Nosuki were watching Angel from behind a glass wall. "Yes she is. Just like her mother, Nataku." (Na-Ta-Koo) Nosuki answered. "Yes well, we will change that. She will do whatever we want her to do. First she will gain the trust of her Saya-jin prince once more, and she will change him back to the evil sadistic murderer we all once knew and loved. The two of them will be unstoppable and the universe will be mine." He shadowed man laughed manicly. "Yes, the universe will be mine"  
  
Chapter 2 is done! Finally! School manages to keep some people so busy! Well anyways. READ AND REVEIW!!!! NOW!!!!!! Go down to that little bar click go and reveiw. :-) Please with sugur on top.  
  
A.D.: I'm alive! HaHa! Vegeta: X-{ K.O.ed A.D.: Now what evil things should I do to our favorite Saya-jin no Ouji in his unconscience state? ::Rubs hands evilly and walks twoards Vegeta:: See you next time.  
  
R&R NOW!!!! Please? :: Makes puppy eyes:: 


	3. tears

Disclaimer: ::sulks in a corner:: don't rub the facts in.  
  
The One You Choose chap 3: smiles and tears.  
  
"Let go of me!!" the shriek echoed though thre halls of the secret medical facility. 62 security guards tried to get the angry saya-jin female under control. "LET GO!!" A blast of energy sent the guards into the walls, some even went through the wall into the next room. Angel smirked, getting up off of the floor, she winced at the pain that shot up her spine. 'This is exactly the reason I hate doctors. They do more damage than good.'she thought. 'Now, how do I get out of here? I already tried a ki blast. The walls were designed to withstand them. Then those stupid morons came in and tried to stop me. Oh well, guess I should do it the old fashion way.'she shrugged her shoulders. She found the door behind some of the morons and left the room. 'As she quietly and secretly walked down the desolate hallways thoughts raced though her head. 'Project Apocalips? I know I'm powerful, but why would the need me to conquer the universe. Is it because of the power Vegeta told me never to let Freiza know about? Gods of Vegeta- sei I'm so tired and confused. I just need to get back to Vegeta. He'll help me with this.'  
Angel heard rushed footsteps from around the upcoming corner. "Kuso." Angel hissed underneath her breath. "We sent 62 guards to gain control of her, we haven't gotten a report in 10 minutes." she heard as she looked around for a way to escape. She heard the all too familiar sound of flesh connecting with flesh in a bone cracking punch. "Fool! Angelis is a Saiya- jin! She lives to become stronger, it would take almost a quarter of our army to even make her break a sweat! Send our best men to find her and bring her to me so that we can begin the brain-washing prosess, don't forget the ki represser. If we lose her, we won't be able to get Vegeta to trust her again. We need the two of them to bring terror to the universe once again. We will have the universe in the palms of our hands. But it will only work if we have her!" An oddly familiar voice barked from around the corner. 'No.....they're going to use me against Vegeta. Bakayaros!! I'll teach them not to minipulate feelings towards my prince. Vegeta.' An undiscribable rage formed in the pit of her stomach. She strode out around the corner, only to come face to face with..............................  
  
*Vegeta.* Vegeta stopped mid-kick. He growled in frustration. It had been a week since the last call. Since then Vegeta had come to a conclusion that he was being called by means of telepathy. But from who? He had tried to reach out with his mind to get in contact with the caller, but there was never anyone there.  
Vegeta ignored the gravity and quickly sat on the floor. He reached out with his mind and caught a retreating mental signal. He managed to go farther into his sub-conscienceness so he could get a better lock onto the signal. He began getting snibits of the strangers thoughts.  
Whoever it was, was in a panick. The persons thoughts were angry, scared, and confused. *It can't be..... he's suposed to be dead! Vegeta and I killed him on a purging mission.* At the sound of his name he reached out to her in words. *Who are you?!* Vegeta barked mentally. *What the....Vegeta?* The person responded. *Answer me!!* Vegeta growled. *It's me. Angel.* Angel responed. *Angel?! Where are you? Why have you been calling me?* Vegeta asked in a confusion of questions. *Look, I'll explain later. I have to ge-* The teleapathic signal suddenly died. *Angel?! Angel?!* Vegeta reached out as far as he could before he came to a mental wall. He tried to get around, but to no avail. Vegeta snapped out of his sub-consciencesness. He stood up and turned off the gravity. He was now extremly disturbed at a how fast the message had been cut short. He opened the G.R. door and walked out.  
"Oh, Vegeta dear! So nice to see you out of the Gravity Chamber! Lunch is still cooking in the oven though!" Bulma's percky mother said from the back patio, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Vegeta grunted and took off into the sky so he could find a secluded spot on the "mudball planet." "Oh my, well he left in a hurry. I wonder why." Bunni looked up at the sky. "Oh well."  
  
Bulma stepped out onto her balcony just in time to see Vegeta speed away from her house to Kami knows where. 'I wonder where he's going.' Bulma shook her head. 'Why do I even care. At least he's out of the house. I won't have to deal with his demands and vile tounge.' she sat down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Why? Why? Why do I feel so attached to Vegeta all of a sudden? Maybe I should call Yamcha. Yea that'll get my mind of things.' Bulma got off of her bed and walked over to the phone on her dresser. She picked the phone up and dialed Yamcha's phone number. It ringed twice when someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" a female voice asked. "Um... can I talk to Yamcha?" Bulma asked arching an eyebrow. "No, he's in the shower with my sister." the female giggled. "Um.....ok." Bulma said in complete shock. She hung the phone up still in a state of shock.  
She stood in the same spot for a few minutes before reality struck her. "WHAT???!!!" Bulma shreiked. Bulma stormed out of Capule Corp. building. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. She pressed the button and threw the capsule down to release her car. She climbed in and sped over to Yamcha's apartment. When she reached his floor she stormed over to his apartment door and used her key to open the door. The woman who probably talked to her on the phone was on Yamcha's bed wrapped up in his sheets. "YAMCHA!!!!" Bulma roared. There was a sudden sound of water stopping and wet steps on a tiled floor. The bathroom door opened and Yamcha came out wide-eyed and in a towel, a young brunette behind him. "Bulma.....its not what it looks like-" Bulma cut Yamcha off. "NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!!" Bulma roared. "Bulma, are you going to believe what you see or what I tell you"(quote taken from the motion picture "CHICAGO." I take no credit for this quote. It didn't include "Bulma" though. Don't sue!) "WHAT?!" Bulma grabbed a picture of herself and Yamcha and chucked it twoards his head, it missed though. "ITS OVER!!!!!!!" Bulma ran out of the apartment and jumped into her car. She drove home and ran upstairs to her room. She layed down on her bed and sobbed. "I HATE YOU!!" she screamed into her pillow.  
  
"Well,well,well. If it isn't one of my favorite Little Saiya-jin Murderers." Laughed Prime Minister Jaka. "Jaka." Angel hissed. "Vegeta and I killed you." "No, but you almost did. I had to undergo many, many intense surgerys to get back like this." Jaka smirked at her. "You know that Freiza ordered us to purge your planet, we didn't do it by choice. Please don't take your anger out on Vegeta and me. It wasn't our choice." Angel said lowering her head. She just could lash out in anger at someone she had once trusted. "Liar! You purged my planet because some of our population knew of your and Vegeta's relationship." Jaka seethed. "No! We didn't mind that you knew. We knew we could trust your people, since we had a freindly relationship with your people. It was a relief to have people know of our relationship. Keeping it a secret was a weight on our shoulders. Please...don't punish us for Freiza's crimes." Angel cried out in protest. "I don't and probably will never believe you...seize her!!" He suddenly commanded. Angel sensed 8 precenses behind her and she phased out of the way. "Please try and believe me." Angel phased in behind him. "No. I will rule the universe and you and Vegeta will earn that power for me." Jaka hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.D. :: laughs evily and walks away from an unconscience Vegeta::  
  
Vegeta: ::Wakes up and rubs eyes. Looks down.:: WHAT THE??!! AHHHH!!!!  
  
Vegeta jumps up and looks down in horror at the bright pink ballerina outfit with the frilly tutu.  
  
Vegeta: A.D. what have you done to me?! :: walks over to A.D.::  
  
A.D. :: You got what you deserved. Hmph. ::Goes over to computer chair.::  
  
Vegeta: What is wrong with you. you're usually more......spunky.  
  
A.D.: I'm sick! I'm not "spunky" when I'm sick! Leave me alone!! 


	4. escape

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah, blah, blah. I wish I did, but somethings aren't meant to be.  
  
The One You Choose  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel's heart was pounding in her chest. She had to get out of this place. Find a spaceship and locate Vegeta. She couldn't help but smile, she had a short telepathic conversation with Vegeta. She wished it had been longer but she had to get away from Jaka. Jaka, she and Vegeta had trusted him. When Freiza had ordered them to eliminate Jaka's planet, Sujaa, they refused to do it and stated the would protect the planet. They had recived a countless number of beatings for their refusal, courtesy of Freiza. Angel often had nightmares of the years she had spent in Freiza's army. Anyway, those years were over, but they had left her as a ruthless and saidist killer with only two soft spots, Vegeta and her regrets for iniahlating Sujaa.  
Angel ran through the twisting maze of halls that were laid before her. Angel streched out with her mind and mentally looked for a life form. She quickly found a life form and as secretly as she could, she probed his mind for the directions of her current location. She quickly absorbed the information into her mind and seached for the shipping docks. She skidded around a corner to the left and followed the directions to a winding staircase and ran down it. Someway farther down the staircase Angel heard quick footfalls and mumbling. Sensitive ears had its advantage. She began to run down the stairs faster. She reached the specified floor and darted out of the staircase. She saw a sign pointing to the ship docks and followed it. She skidded to a halt when she came face to face with Jaka and 98 elites. "Its better getting around when you know the facility."Jaka smirked. "Don't make me hurt you Jaka. I still hold some ounce of respect for you."Angel's voice lowered warningly. "Hurt me? Now, how could you hurt me?" Jaka smirked wickedly and pulled out a small device. "Tell me, Angel. What does pain inflicted to your tail do to the rest of your body? How much is the pain doubled? Tripled?" Angel's eyes widened in horror. "The-That surgury on my spine. You put a controling device...on my tail. No, you put it on my entire spine."Angel relized horrorfied. "I never did doubt your ability to realize the true nature of a stiuation." Jaka laughed. His laugh was twisted and demented. 'How much mental disturbance did he experience at the loss of Sujaa?' Angel thought. Jaka threw his head back and continued to laughed dementedly. Angel took his lowered guard to her advantage and quickly flew, slamming herself into the elites and Jaka.  
  
She began releasing ki blasts upon the group and ran towards the nearest spaceship. She was nearly there when a searing pain gripped her entire body. Jaka was using the controler. Tears of pain began to build up in her eyes but she blinked them away. "Jaka....stop." Angel said hoarsly. "Jaka.....controling the entire universe won't take away the pain you feel from Sujaa....or Miyha." Angel said, her legs gave out on her. Jaka appered in front of her in a flash and smacked her in ther face. "Never! Never will you say that name again." Jaka roared in fury. "Jaka, you know I'm right. This...this maddness won't bring back you daughter. I know what your feeling, I've felt it. But this will not bring back Miyha, your daught-" Angel was cut of by another blow to her face. Angel felt an even greater surge of pain rip through her, he had turned the energy up. Angel used whatever energy she had left now, to look Jaka in the eye. "Jaka. Miyha would not want this." Angel said. "Shut up!" Jaka went to hit her again, but she managed to duck. She slowly got off the floor. "Jaka, please think about this." Angel cried out backing up towards a spaceship. "There is nothing to think about, wench!!" Jaka roared throwing down the controller and breaking it in his fury. "Smooth." Angel muttered under her breath. She turned around and dashed towards the spaceship behind her. She made her way inside to the cockpit and activated the ship. The ship took off into the endless blackness of space, leaving Jaka in a state of fury and shock.  
  
*Vegeta!!!!!! I'm back!!!! And I'll annoy the crap out of you!!!* Vegeta heard the annoucment in huis head and then the mental line cut it self off. Vegeta stopped mid-flight. He had left C.C. two days ago, for some peacful non-baka human training. Not to mention so that he could try and get rid himself of the disturbed feeling that had been in the pit of his stomach when he left for the training. Curse Angel. Ever since their days with Freiza she had always found a way, intentional or not, to scare the crap out of him. She was still doing a good job of it too. Vegeta continued his flight back to C.C. Thinking about how he was going to get Bulma to go along with him on giving Angel somewhere to stay.  
  
Bulma was sitting in the kitchen. Her eyes were cast downward in deppresion. The phone rang and Bulma got up off her chair and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi." Bulma said flatly. "Bulma, baby its me. Please you have to let me explain. You see I was driving down Carey St. when these two girl came to the car window while I was on a red light and they said the needed a place to stay for the night an-" "And every one knows that Carey St. is the biggest place for prostitute pickups in all of West City. Do you think I'm stupid?! You cheated on me! How many times before have you cheated on me before last night, hm? Tell me." Bulma demanded. The phone line suddenly went dead. "Yamcha? Yamcha?! You bakayaro!!!" Bulma slamed the phone back down into the cradle. "I-I can't believe him!!! Kami! I hate him soooooooooo much!!!" Bulma screamed. "For the love of Kami stop screaming!!!" A dark voice yelled. "Huh?" Bulma quickly turned around to see Vegeta standing in the patio doorway holding his ears.  
"Oh. Gomen nasai! I didn't know you were there!" Bulma said quickly. "Whatever." Vegeta mummbled. "So.... where have you been?" Bulma asked. "Why do you care?" Vegeta growled. "I care more than you think." Bulma muttered under her breath. Vegeta heard it but didn't say anything about it. "Onna... I need a....a....." Vegeta said uncomfortably. He wasn't used to asking peopel for things, they were given to him. Bulma had offered to let him stay at C.C. "You need a what?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow. "A- another bedroom." Vegeta mummbled. Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" "Someone is coming from space and they...they need a place to stay." He said looking down.  
He felt like a goddamned child asking his mommy if his friend could sleepover for a year or two. He was asking a human baka onna if his murder and mayhem accomplice could stay in her house, he felt pathetic asking for anything else from the onna. She had housed him, fed him, he already was in debt to her for that, if she agreed to let Angel stay he'd be debt even more. "Who is coming from space?" Bulma asked couriosly. "Angelis." Vegeta said. "Angelis? Um... Who is Angelis exactly?" Bulma asked her thoughts of Yamcha far gone. "Shes a saiya-jin. She was taken with me to work for Freiza." Vegeta said dully. "Oh. So besides Nappa she was your other partner in crime?" Bulma asked. "Sorta."Vegeta said. "How old is she?" "18 or 19, I'm not sure."  
"She can stay, I'll give her the guest room next to your room. But umm- I have one question." Bulma said. "Is she as demanding as you?" Bulma asked somewhat worried, she wouldn't be able to stand another form of Vegeta. "No. Shes used to not eating as much a normal saiya-jin, and she adapts quickly to her current surronding enviorments. She can take care of herself, she been doing just that for 12 years." Vegeta said using his memories of Angel to make his summery of her. "What do you mean she used to eating less than a normal saiya-jin?" Bulma asked. "Freiza used to starve her." Vegeta said walking towards the back staircase and up the stairs. Bulma stod there wide-eyed. Starve her? Vegeta never talked about his time in Freiza's army, so she really didn't know exactly how far the extent of Freiza's tourture went. She figured there ha been beatings but thats it. The phone rang again, her memories of the coversation she had recently with Yamcha returned to her and tears flooded her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi? Oh, hi mom."  
  
Angel was suddenly glad that she had ran into a decently sized ship, it had a bed and air vaccumed food. She was hungry and tired. Angel sat silently at the ships main controls and inhaled her food. "Computer. How much longer 'till our landing on Earth?" "19 hours approximatly" the computerized female voice responded. Angel sighed, and after 3 more spoons of whatever she was eating her head shot up. 'Hold up. Where is Vegeta on eath anyways, and what if Jaka had a traking device on the ship?' Angel thought franticlly. Angel lunged down at the circuttry under the control panal, fliping her food over in the prosess. ***1 hour and 2 minutes later*** "FINALLY!!!!!!" Angel shouted. She held the tiny tracking device in between her thumb and forefinger. It had been in communication panel's circutry. Angel quickly incinerated it. "Ohhhhh well. I'm tired. I just going to sleep now." Angel said to herself. "Goodnight universe, goodnight Vegeta where ever on earth you are." Angel mummble making her way down to the bedroom.  
  
Vegeta walked slowly down the G.R.'s ramp. He could hear the Onna leaving the C.C. compound in one of those ridiculous veichals the earthlings called "cars." She better have left him some dinner. Vegeta walked into the house through the back door, what he saw shocked him. There was the scarred faced baka lying on the floor K.O.ed. Yamcha? Yumacha? Yam? Whatever his name was. How and why was he lying on the the floor K.O.ed? There was no way in hell Bulma could have done that.  
  
(A/N) OKAY!! Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!! For the love of Kami, I'm dying for some reveiws!!!! Please!!!!!!!! Well anyway, sorry for the long delay, I started the chapter in early June or something like that. School finals got in the way and then I just got really distracted by the freedom from school and have been going out with freinds alot. Well have a good summer!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: *sips pina coolata* "The dumb onna never told me about pina coolatas before, I should kill her for it."  
  
A.D.: "Ack. I don't know how you can drink that. Which Onna?  
  
Vegeta: Bulma.  
  
A.D.: OHHHH. Thats good cuz' if you were talking about me then I might have had to get the pink ballerina outfit again.  
  
Vegeta: *shudders*  
  
A.D: If you just behaved you wouldn't have had to go through that. Well I gots to go. See you later. bye. 


	5. reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! Okay!! Don't sue!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Yamcha is on the floor K.O.ed. Oooookay. Vegeta walked closer to the limp body, nudging it slightly with his foot. 'I think this was Bulma's doing...I think he finally went too far' Vegeta thought glancing at the large bloody wound on Yamcha's head.  
Vegeta looked around and saw a broken bat on the floor 5 feet away from the scarred faced baka. Vegeta arched an eyebrow. 'Too bad she didn't kill him...heh...' Vegeta chuckled to himself, ' I wonder what Angel will do when she meets the stupid baka.'  
  
*********************************************************************  
Bulma came to a screeching halt at the West City harbor. She turned off her car and sat silently in the drivers seat. She stared out into the waters as several cargo ships docked and began to softly cry.  
"I thought you loved me, but you cheated on me. You stupid bakayaro." She sobbed banging the steering wheel with her fists. "How could you?! How could you betray me after everything we went through?!" She screamed in a rage induced frenzy. "You told me you loved me! You promised I'd never have to feel pain again! You held me and promised me!" She choked. "You broke your promise... "A few years passed and you forgot...you forgot to protect me from the world...and yourself." Bulma whispered hoarsely. She gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. "I forgave you...and you threw it in my face...you threw my undying love for you in my face... " You thought a few years and sweet nothings would heal what you did to me..." She was speaking so low now you could barely hear her. Tear were streaming down her face in a never-ending supply.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Angel rose from the bed in the ship's sleeping quarters. She looked around at her surroundings, her eyes narrowed groggily. 'Need more sleepy time.' she thought collapsing back onto the bed.  
An alarm went off suddenly from the control room. "We will reach our destination in three minutes. All personnel, please find a secure location for the atmosphere and landing process." A computerized voice said. Angel sighed and trudged lazily out of the room and up to the control room. She strapped herself down to a chair and crossed her legs. The ship began to jerk and shake violently as the it went through the atmosphere. "What the hell?" Angel murmured as her head snapped violently to the left. The atmosphere was one of the thickest she had ever gone through.  
The ship stopped shaking a few minutes later and she jumped up to activate the landing gear.  
She made a clean and gentle landing and she put the ramp down. She walked down and looked at her current location. There was snow everywhere, as far as she could see. It was snowing too. She had landed in a frozen tundra. "Ugh...a tundra...just perfect." She said to herself.  
She closed her eyes and made a connection to Vegeta. *Where in the name of Kami am I?* she thought. *Thats a good question. I don't know either. You'd have to tell me first.* Vegeta thought back sarcastically. Angel growled and mentally flipped him the bird, *Cut the crap and find me! Its cold!* *I still need more information. It's cold on many locations on this planet.* He said. *Vegeta! Stop dicking around and tell me where to go! I'm on a tundra somewhere.* She growled. *'Sigh' Search for my power level.* He instructed her. *Fine.* She felt a power rise drastically to her South and she took to the air after it. *Don't forget the ship.* She heard. She sighed and destroyed it with a ki blast. *Happy?* She growled. *Why did you destroy it?* *Because I don't need it!* *It was a stupid choice.* *Yeah well I like making stupid choices* *Whatever*  
Angel sped up, feeling herself get closer to the ki signature. She was soon flying in a human infested area with hundreds upon hundreds of high rises and buildings. People below her stared up at her in shock and amazement. She stopped when she came across a large bright yellow dome that adorned the letters that read "Capsule Corporation." She quickly descended to the compound and saw Vegeta come out from the front door.  
She was suddenly overwhelmed with joy as she saw the prideful man before her. "Vegeta!" She cried out, running to him and throwing her arms around him. Vegeta stumbled back slightly at the impact but lightly put his right hand on her hip.  
Angel looked up at him, studying the man she knew her entire life. He was still a head taller than her, he still had those cold black orbs for eyes, his smirk was still as cocky as ever. His skin was soft and warm as it had been before, and his hands were still callused and strong. His hair still stood up in its flame of onyx strands. He was still the same man she had come to know and love throughout their years of tourtue. She tried desperately to hold back the tears she knew were coming. Crying was weak and pathetic, she refused to be either, especially in front of Vegeta. Vegeta pulled her inside the dome and shut the door. Angel hugged him even tighter and buried her head in the crook of his neck, she never wanted to let him go.  
"Angel." He said softly, lifting her face with his bent index finger. His face softened and he cupped her face in his hand. He slowly bent his head down to her and left his lips millimeters above hers. "Vegeta...I missed you so much-" Vegeta silenced her by kissing her. Angel moaned, everything she had felt before for him came rushing back to her. Every memory of them together reawakened in her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She needed to feel what she felt before, before the violation of Jaka's experiment on her spine, the pain still flooded her body. She wanted to feel what she felt the night before Vegeta left for Namek. (a.n.: hopefully you readers know what i'm implying) She felt Vegeta's arms wrap tightly around her waist when suddenly a loud crashing sound of metal sounded through the dome.  
They pulled apart suddenly. "What was that?" Angel asked. Vegeta scowled, "The baka woke up." "Eh?" Angel made a confused face. She followed Vegeta through the entrance way and through a living area through several other rooms till they came upon a kitchen. Yamcha's upper body was sprawled across the countertop. He had knocked several pots and pans over and he was breathing heavily. Vegeta growled in annoyance, "Whats with the racket baka?" Vegeta asked. "Where is that bitch? I'll kill her. She just can't be a good little thing that doesn't talk back can she? No. She just can't. She had to run her mouth of again and get me pissed off." He mumbled to himself.  
Angel looked up at Vegeta and asked, "Is he crazy?" "No. Just a weakling baka." he replied. "Who is he talking about?" She asked grabbing Vegeta's arm. "Probably the Baka Onna." "Oh, ok."  
"I asked you a question dumbass." Vegeta barked at Yamcha. Yamcha looked up at them. He narrowed his eyes. Angel had to stifle a laugh. Yamcha stood up, and took drunken-like steps to the back door located at the other side of the kitchen. As soon as the door shut Vegeta raised an eyebrow and Angel nearly collapsed in hysterical laughter, "He *laugh* looked like an *laugh* Falcavan Slug!" Vegeta slightly chuckled.  
A small smile tugged at his lips, he was happy that she had returned to him, but he still had a few questions for her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma was still sitting motionlessly in her car. Night had already fallen and the twinkling stars were slowly calming her frazzled nerves. 'I think I should go home. Yamcha has probably woken from that nice blow to the head and left.' She thought. She sighed and started up her car and took off towards C.C.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yet again, a long wait for a suckie chappie! Oh well. *sigh* Hey at least it my longest! *does happy dance* I aploligize for the corny little love scene. I know Vegeta was probably OOC for kissing her so suddenly... wait this is MY story and they were lovers before...so nevermind, I don't apologize. lol R&R!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!! I BEG YOU!!!! I NEED LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A.D. Hiiii Veggie!  
  
*crickets*  
  
A.D. Veggie!!!!  
  
*crickets*  
  
A.D. *scared face* Veggie?  
  
*crickets*  
  
A.D. *Big sad face* VEGGIE!!!!!!! I WANT MY VEGGIE!!!!!!! *sobbs hystericlly* WHERE IS MY VEGGIE?!  
  
Oh no. Where has Vegeta gone? Find out next time on "The One You Choose" ending skits. 


	6. Greetings, and future feeling of jealous...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any other anime at that...............  
  
Chapter 6: Greetings and mabey future feelings of jealousy?:  
  
Angel flopped down on the soft comfortable chair Vegeta had dubbed a "sofa." Humans used such odd name for their contraptions. She sighed comfortably and leaned back onto the arm of the couch as Vegeta sat next to her. She quickly propped her feet up onto his lap. She smiled thus ridding him of his motion to shove her off. She let out a soft laugh at the look of his annoyed face. "If it annoys you so much why are you putting up with it?" She asked tilting her head to the side, grinning.  
  
He glared at her, "Why have I ever put up with anything you do? Much less you?" She smiled again her red eyes glittering in mischief, "Good question... but, I think I have an idea." "And what would that be?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up. She giggled. He glared at the ruby eyed saiya- jin with short hair in feathery layers with red tips with amused eyes.  
  
"This." She said as she put her feet under her and leaned over Vegeta to kiss him. Their lips met and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She tangled her hands in his thick hair. He pulled her closer making her sit on his lap. She moved so that she strattled him and pushed herself closer him.  
  
They were so wrapped up in their current... activity, that they didn't notice Bulma standing in the doorway. "Vegeta?" Bulma said shakily. Vegeta and Angel quickly pulled away from each other. Angel got off of Vegeta and just stood next to the couch unsure of what to do. Vegeta got up and pointed towards Angel, "This is Angelis. I told you she would stay here, remember?" Bulma looked at the woman next to Vegeta. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, she remembered Vegeta saying 18 or 19. Ruby eyes. Short black hair in feathery layers. Pale ivory skin. At least 5'9". Bulma even had to admit the girl was beautiful. She forced a smile on her face and walked closer to the girl.  
  
She held out her hand and said, "I'm Bulma. Just tell me if you need anything and I'll see if I can get it." Angel took her hand and shook it. "Thank you." Bulma smiled again and said, "I'll be in my room if you need anything, don't worry about waking me up, I won't mind." Angel nodded and Bulma began walking towards the stairs. She stopped and turned around, "And would you mind giving me some tips on how to make Vegeta stop acting like a compete ass around me?" Angel laughed, "Sure." "Thanks." Bulma turned back and went up the stairs.  
  
Angel poked Vegeta's arm, "I thought you knew better than be an ass to your hostess." Vegeta rolled his eyes then muttered something about onnnas teaming up on him. Angel looked at the stairs and her eyebrows creased, "Just be nice to her for a while... I sense that she's really upset about something." Vegeta snorted. "Hey. Don't be jealous that I'm a better judge of character than you." Angel said. "Yeah, you're a great judge of character," Vegeta said sarcastically, "Just like the time you decided to drag me along on that trip with that Long-Fenhm guy. I don't know what you saw in him." "That was just to piss you off. I could tell he was a lecher the first time I met him. I knew how protective you could get since I was 'the only female saiya-jin left', as you liked to put it." Angel said smugly.  
  
Vegeta growled at her, "Stupid wench." Angel narrowed her eyes. Her tail unwrapped from her waist and flicked around dangerously and she growled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma quietly went into her room. She tightly closed her eyes and leaned against the door. "My Kami. I never knew Vegeta was with anyone. And she's so pretty too." She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well I hope they didn't know I had been crying." She sighed and looked at the clock. It read 2:28 am. 'I really need some sleep.' she thought. 'I didn't realize how tired I was.' She walk towards her dresser and took out her pajamas. She quickly undressed and put the pajamas on. She turned her light off and went under her covers. She fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamcha's car sped into the C.C. driveway. He got out and stormed into the house to find Vegeta in a headlock by some really cute girl with a tail. 'A TAIL!!!!! OH CRAP!! ANOTHER SAIYA-JIN!!!' Yamcha thought nervously. Vegeta grabbed the girl's ankle and held her upside down then dropped her. "Ass." The girl moaned from the floor. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked venomusly. "Nothing that has to do with you." Yamacha barked, then stormed up the stairs. "Hey. Wasn't that, that baka weakling?" Angel asked getting up. "Yes." He said. She wrinkled her nose, "He is pathetically puny..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finaly!!!!!!!!!!! Chappie 6 is finished!!!!! Took for friggin ever, but here it is. I hope you like it. I think its' kinda crappy but mabey thats because I'm the author. Well sorry for the long wait. ^.^;; I can be a lazy bum at times.  
  
I've gotten a suggestion for a Vegeta/Angelis pairing. I had been thinking about it before I went on lazy bum mode, but mabey I'll actually do it. Now on to the Vegeta and AngelicDemoness ending skits!!!!! Bye!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.D.: *weeps in the corner of her room* VEGGIE!! COME BACK!!!!  
  
*door opens and Vegeta walks in*  
  
Vegeta: Will you stop that self-degrading racket!  
  
A.D.: VEG-............@.@ dear lord......  
  
Vegeta: What?!  
  
A.D.: You...do...know...that...you're wearing.....the tutu........right?......@.@;;  
  
Vegeta: *Looks down in horror* ONNA!!!!!!!  
  
*Angel pops into the room grinning evily*  
  
Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!!!  
  
Angel: I put you in the tutu. ^.^ You look like a fag though........  
  
A.D.: I'm gonna clear the war zone now........*creeps out of room*  
  
*Vegeta powers up*  
  
Vegeta: DIE!!!!!!! 


	7. Adjustments

Disclaimer: *grumble* Fine....... I don't own it. Happy?  
  
Chapter 7: Adjustments  
  
Bulma awoke to the sudden sound of a door slamming in a wall. Her bedroom door to be persice. Yamcha walked in. Anger ebbed off of him in waves. Bulma knew that her best course of action at the moment would be to run. She quickly jumped out of her bed. 'Kami. How am I gonna get around him? He's to fast for me,' She thought frantically, 'Crap, crap, crap... need plan B. What's plan B? How the hell should I know? Scream for Vegeta?' Bulma took some air into her lungs and let out her cry for help, "VEGETA!" "No!" Yamcha yelled lunging for her. She tried to move out of the way, but was still knocked over. "No! Get off me! N-" The sound was muffled by Yamcha's hand as he slammed it against her mouth. She bit down on his flesh until she tasted blood. Yamcha cried out in pain, and pulled his hand back.  
  
"Damn y-" Yamcha was suddenly knocked out and he fell limp on top of Bulma. She looked up to see Vegeta and Angel towering above her. "Whats' got him worked up?" Angel asked. "I left him then I cracked him over the head with a baseball bat twice." Bulma said with a small voice, pushing Yamcha off of her. "So it was the Onna." Vegeta mused to himself. Angel helped her up. "That would piss a guy off. Should we take out the trash?" Angel asked. Vegeta had grabbed Yamcha's arm and was dragging him out of the room before anyone could've blinked.  
  
Angel laughed. Bulma got an annoyed expression, "I usually have to nag him to make him do anything." Angel laughed again and Bulma looked at her. "How long have you known him?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta?" Angel asked. Bulma nodded. Angel's brow furrowed in concentration. "Pretty much since the day I was born. My father was one of his high ranking Captains and our mothers were friends. So when I was born, Vegeta was with his mother in the waiting room." "How old was he?" Bulma asked. "Um... he was five," Angel said. "How old are you?" "Me? I turned twenty, three weeks ago." She smiled.  
  
"You look so happy. Vegeta always acts like the world is out to get him. You lived in the same circumstances...why are you so different from each other?" Bulma asked. Bulma was somewhat shocked at her sudden voicing of curiosity to someone she barley knew, but she really wanted to know. Angel's eyes saddened. "Vegeta... well if your referring to our lives under Frieza's rule... you should know that it started much earlier than that," Angel look down at the floor, "His father... was a kind man, but he was very strict. Although... after Frieza took interest in Vegeta and I, King Vegeta lost his streak of kindness. He began to train Vegeta mercilessly. He told everyone it was so Vegeta could beat Freiza and take back all the pride Freiza had stolen." Angel suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Bulma asked. "It get more... personal. Things Vegeta would kill me for telling anyone." She said looking back into Bulma's eyes. "One more thing?" Bulma asked. "What?" "Are you together with him?" Bulma asked. Angel laughed at all of the couriosity that came from those words. "I'm not sure... he's not the Vegeta I really remember. I think something on this planet is slowly changing him, for the better..." Angel said. She smiled, then suddenly her stomach growled. Angel sweat dropped. "Can have something to eat... I haven't eaten in a while..." Angel said embarrassed. Bulma laughed. "Sure. Follow me." Bulma lead the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta walked in at that moment throught the patio door, "She isn't going to cook for you is she?" "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Bulma growled. Angel laughed. "Yes. You'll poison her." Vegeta said. "Oh shutup! If you eat my food, she'll eat it too." Bulma said frustrated. Vegeta growled in annoyance. Angel shot him a look. Vegeta glared at Angel in protest and sat down next to her. Angel smiled triumphantly.  
  
Bulma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'What was that?' she thought, 'Am I jealous that I can't be like that with Vegeta? Do I like Vegeta? What was Angel gonna say before about Vegeta and his past? Why is Angel here? Why am I asking myself questions I know I can't answer?! Dammit!' Bulma quickly pulled herself out of her daze and began cooking for her very hungry saiya-jin guests.  
  
As she moved around the kitchen she heard Vegeta and Angel begin to converse in an odd and harsh sounding language that she had never heard before. The quick and harsh sylablles sounded odd coming from Angel's lips since she had a light voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sathesh nek otmaf?" (Why are you here?) Vegeta asked. "Hechnam tokana ner ein?" (Can't I see a friend?) Angel asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Bech nok lasnt." (Not like this.) Vegeta said. "Nok wnast?" (Like what?) Angel asked. "Hanst josnt kanstch naft." (I know something is wrong.) He growled. "Kwasnos vench suvants jonc." ( I don't want to tell you yet) Angel said quietly, "Jasnt dosnt vesh na." (Just trust me.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sigh* I know this took forever to come out, but I've had writer's block and I've just been feeling lazy. I started this chapter right after the last one, then my brain kinda went...blah.... It's a short chapter, but at least I got it out. I'm gonna try and make the others longer if I can. We had a snow storm here in New York and last Thursday and Friday were all messed up because people missed City Wide tests and all the students got lazy and my school is trying to get back into the "work" mode by giving us loads of h.w and essays. bastards. Well i got two of my grades from my teachers that they're gonna but on my report card, and i'm doing alot better this term. that makes me happy, and when i'm really happy i get lots of ideas. So you could make my week better by reveiwing. I LOVE ALL MY REVEIWS!!!!!!!!! i love u guys!!! R+R ^ ^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: I'm soooo sorry A.D.! But he would have killed me!!!!!!  
  
A.D.: *sprawled on floor, charred from Vegeta's attack* Ugh.... uh huh....*passes out*  
  
Angel: Look what you did to her! You're such a stupid vegetable! *holds up peice of broclli*  
  
Peice of Broclli: .....................................................  
  
Angel: So you're not gonna apologize?  
  
PoB: ................................................................  
  
Angel: Fine have it your way. I'll just have to steam you! *gets boiling water*  
  
PoB: ARE YOU CRAZY ONNA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CHANGED ME INTO A PEICE OF BROCLLI WHILE YOU USED A.D. AS A HUMAN SHEILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel: Bye Bye, time for you to get steemed my favorite Prince of Broclli- Saiya-jins!  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BROCLLI- VEGETA!??????????????? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!! * yeah really corny, i no.. ^.^;;* 


	8. issues of trust, memories of the past

Disclaimer: I went to court for it...but I lost.....  
  
Chapter 8 Issues of Trust, memories of the past.  
  
Vegeta growled as he threw a ki beam towards one of Dr. Brief's training drones. The gravity was making it hard to move since he had just turned it up a notch. 'Just trust her? Right. I'll trust you after you show up suddenly and then refuse to tell me what's going on.' Vegeta growled in annoyance. 'I might as well deal with it for the time being... She try and murder me in my sleep if I press the subject to much... Kami know I've already made that mistake before...' Vegeta's thought suddenly went back to a issue that had happened eight years ago. Angel had tried to smother him with a pillow while he was sleeping because he had pissed her off with an onslaught of questions earlier. It might look like she not mad at you anymore... but she'll try and get back at you when no one else is around. 'I have to focus on my training... there's no time to focus on her.' Vegeta thought before shoving his mind back into his training. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma had pulled Angel out of bed as soon as she had woken up that morning. She yanked her into her room and rummaged her wardrobe until she found some clothes that were big enough for Angel. As soon as Angel was dressed Bulma pulled her into one of her cars and drove to the mall. Now Angel was trying on some clothes Bulma had thrust into her hands before shoving her into the changing room.  
  
Bulma grinned wickedly at some of her choices. Bulma leaned against the column in the back of the store, waiting for Angel to leave the little cubicle in one of her soon-to-be outfits. "Um... Bulma...I don't really like skirts and dresses...." Angel said. "Well you'll start liking them. Now let me see you." Bulma said. "But.... it's short...." Angel said nervously. "I don't care, nor will anyone else." Bulma said standing up right. A sigh came from behind the door. "Okay..."  
  
The knob slowly turned and the door swung open. Angel stood there in a dark red dress that ended one or two inches above her knee, hugged each and every one of her curves and rather low cut. Angel bit her lip nervously, "How do I look?" Bulma was speechless. "You look... wow..." Bulma managed to say stupidly. She could have sworn she had become a lesbian for a few seconds back there. Angel blushed. "I'll just try the next one on." She went back in then reemerged in a small red shirt that was all strings and knots in the back and tight black jeans. "You look good in red and black." Bulma said absent mindedly. "That's good, because they're my two main colors." Angel smiled.  
  
Angel tried on the rest of her outfits and Angel almost had to get on her knees and beg Bulma not to try and get her anything else. Bulma still managed to sneak in some outfits when she thought Angel wasn't paying attention. Angel could sense everything Bulma was doing behind her back, so she just sighed and let her have her way. They were at the cash register and Bulma was pulling out her Credit Card when they heard a high pitched squeal that nearly brought Angel to her knees holding her ears. "I think my ears are bleeding." Angel hissed, glancing around for the source of the harpy screech.  
  
The squeal was heard again, exept they were words that made Bulma's face pale in color, "OH YAMCHA! YOU'RE SOOO SWEET!!!!" Much to Bulma's dismay and Angel's pain the screeching continued, even if it wasn't as loud, "You're soooooo good to me! I'm so happy you got rid of that blue bitch and came back to me!!!" "Yeah, me too babe." They heard. Bulma glared at the cashier making her quicken the process of swiping the card. As soon as the transaction was approved and her card was returned to her, Bulma dragged Angel out of the store.  
  
As soon as they were outside the store Angel sunk down to the floor and clutched her abused and ringing ears. "I hate my ears..." She grumbled. "Come on, I'll go buy some food for us." Bulma said standing next to Angel, biting her lip. "Okay..." Angel said standing up. "Wasn't that guy that bastard who attacked you last night?" Angel asked, lightly fingering one of the earrings that pierced her upper ear cartilage. Bulma nodded then glanced at one of Angel's ears. "Dear Kami, how many pairings do you have?" She said looking at the eight rings and one stud that adorned Angel's left ear. Angel giggled, "Nineteen... Nine on each ear and one on my navel."  
  
"Didn't Freiza...have some sort of dress code?" Bulma said Freiza's name cautiously, just in case. "Not really.... As long as you had your scouter and uniform on when you were on duty, with the exeption of covert operation specialists, you were fine. Other than that you could do and wear what you wanted." Angel stood and began to walk with Bulma towards the food court. "What you did on your spare time was what you did, as long as it had nothing to do with Freiza's demise, and was a way for you to keep your sanity in check, then by all means, knock yourself out." Angel said simply as if it were nothing.  
  
Bulma felt a sudden pang of pity for Vegeta and Angel. No child should have to grow up like that. No wonder they were so messed up. "What did most people do?" Bulma asked. "Drugs, rutting-" Bulma cut her off. "Rutting? Why do you call it that?" Bulma asked. Angel sighed, "Where Vegeta and I grew up, there is no such thing as 'Making Love' or just 'sex.' There's rutting, sleeping around, and rape. You didn't treat anyone with that much respect in bed unless they were you're mate... and mateing is looked down upon since it make people emotionally weak." Angel and Bulma stepped onto the escalator.  
  
"What did you and Vegeta do on your spare time?" Bulma asked. "Well, Vegeta trained, thats how he stayed sane. Me. Well I... lets just say it wasn't a very good habit, and Vegeta beat the crap out of me several times for forming such a dishonorable habit." Angel said hesitantly, she could see the curiosity enveloping Bulma's eyes. "What was it?" Bulma asked with a pleading voice. Angel stepped off the escalator and dragged Bulma to a corner. She lifted her sleeve up around her wrist revealing barely visible scars. "I developed a mild case of masochism. But it's not as bad as before, I haven't cut myself in a while." Angel said pulling down her sleeve, motioning Bulma to lead the way to the food court.  
  
Bulma suddenly wanted to cry. All thoughts of what had happened in the store were gone and she didn't give a damn if they bumped into Yamcha right now. All she could think of now was helping Angel. They went up one more escalator in silence, entering the food court. Bulma got a large pie of pizza and went to find a table with Angel trailing behind her. They found a clean table in a corner in the back of the large food court, and shoved their bags under the table before sitting down. Bulma took two slices and let Angel have the rest. "Did I upset you?" Angel asked. Bulma nodded. "Oh... Well I'm sorry, but you wanted the truth... and that's not even half of what happened." Angel said silently. She bit into her pizza and winced when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her spine. 'Dammit... they're trying to find me.' She thought, 'Just act normal.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you get a signal?" Jaka asked one of his technicians. "Yes sir. It was momentary, but we can now narrow our search down somewhat. We're just going to have to send out several more signals before we can get a more acurate location." "Very good." Jaka hissed before turning on his heel and walking out of the communications room. 'I will get you back, Angel... But we'll get you're prince too if you were foolish enough to go hide behind him,' Jaka thought, 'This is all for you Miyha.' He walked into a darkened lab room with a large cylinder case filled with blue liquid. Inside that liquid floated a small figure of a child.  
  
A girl. There were scared cuts and other large wounds on her body. Jaka placed his hand on the tube. "Soon Miyha, I will have enough power to get you the proper medical procedures you need, then you will have control over the universe. Punish those who rid the universe of Sujaa, punish those who planned it. We will not fail. We cannot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta threw punches and kicks to his nonexistent enemy. He thought of Angel and an ominous shiver rolled down his spine. 'Something is not right. I will find out what it is, no matter the consequences. She is hiding something. She knows better than to keep things from me.' He thought. "I don't think I can trust you much longer Angel..." he whispered to himself. He sighed and turned off the gravity and exited the chamber to go get some lunch and shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
the plot has thinkened! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough cough*hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how do you like my new chappie??!!!!! R+R= happy author. you do want a happy author don't you? ^.^ lol. well i did this chapter in two days!!!!!!! OMG!! if only i could to that more often!!!! lol. well, off to A.D. and Vegeta!  
  
P.S. and about the pairing. I DON"T KNOW!!!!!!!! ppl say A/V other ppl say B/V!!!!! i dunno what to do!!!! I am currently consulting my best friend on the best corse of action and i will come back to you w/ a verdict sooner or later. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vegeta the broclli prince: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Angel lowers him closer to the boiling water*  
  
*A.D. stirrs into a concous state of being*  
  
*Goku walks into the room*  
  
Goku: BROCLLI!!!!!!! *grabbs peice of broclli from Angel and shoves into mouth*  
  
Angel: Oh my god...................  
  
A.D.: Holy crap.... he just ate Vegeta.........................  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!! poor Veggie!!!!!!! will Veggie survive the acidic pits of Goku's stomach?????????????!!! Find out next time!!!! 


	9. trying to protect vegeta

Disclaimer: I wish I could stop writing these.... they're painful.  
  
Before I start the story let me comment on one of my reviews: njn: I am very well aware that 9+9 doesn't equal 19, read that segment over again and you will see that I wrote 9 on each of her ears and 1 more on her navel. 9+9+1=19. Problem solved.  
  
I'm really sorry for the long wait but I've had a major case of writer's block. Not to mention I've gone Final Fantasy crazy and I've been playing Final Fantasy 7,8,9,10,10-2, and Kingdom Hearts for two whole friggin months! I'm not even close to finished w/ the games either!! i'm so pathetic, but those games are addicting. GunValkrye and Panzer Dragoon ORTA for the XBOX too. -_- and so i ask of you my dear readers too, FORGIVE ME!!!!! HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR VIDEO GAME BRAIN WASHED HEAD!!!!!!! *sob* Ok. now on with the story. I'm sorry if the chapter is short but I just wanna get a damned chappie out all ready.  
  
Chapter 9: Emotions for him  
  
Angel and Bulma didn't return to the compound until eleven p.m. The gravity machine was shut off and Vegeta was no where to be found. A message was on the answering machine for Bulma, her parents would be staying in Hong Kong for another month. "Well, at least you won't have to meet my mother..." Bulma said absent mindedly. Angel softly laughed. Although Angel had managed to get Bulma's mind off of the information she had shared, Angel could see the slight disturbance in the woman's eyes. "Is she that bad?" Angel asked. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess that means yes?" Angel smiled.  
  
"So...what was you mother like?" Bulma asked wanting more conversation. Angel sighed, "She died when I was four. I only remember little things... She was pretty and she always smelled nice. My uncle, her brother said I'm her spittin image. He said I got her eyes, hair, and personality. Said I'd probably inherit her figure when I was older." "How'd she die?" Bulma asked. Angel's eyes darkened, and she looked away from Bulma, a sudden fascination with the painting on the wall.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..." Angel murmured. "Oh, I'm sorry." Bulma apologized. "It's okay." Angel said quietly. Suddenly Angel looked at Bulma and smiled, "What should we do now?" "Aren't you tired?" Bulma asked, stretching her arms over head. "Not really, I've always been a bit of an insomniac. I think I picked it up from Vegeta and Radiz." Angel said, sitting down on the plush living room carpet. "Vegeta has insomnia?" Bulma asked sitting down across from her. "Yeah," Angel laid down, spreading her arms above her head, "He never went to sleep, he and Raditz would always go and train. Nappa... geez, he'd go out and get really, really wasted... he come back to our suite stumbling and cursing." Angel giggled.  
  
"They gave it to me after a while. I'd go and get wasted with Nappa sometimes, or I'd just lay on the couch and meditate. That's why I didn't really go on purging mission. I was stronger with telepathy and that stuff so they had me do other things." Angel said sitting up. "Like what?" Bulma asked. Angel waved her hand dismissive, "It can make the most sane person lose it. You know, that's the softest rug I felt in a while, I like your house, even if the smells and sounds can be a bit overwhelming." Angel said switching topic. "Thanks... Do I ask to many questions?" Bulma asked. "Not really, their just things that revolve around touchy subjects." Angel said standing up, "Mabey I'll force myself to sleep, I am kinda tired." Angel held out her hand for Bulma and helped her up.  
  
Angel and Bulma grabbed the bags and climbed up the stairs. Angel stopped as Bulma went to open her door. "Do you have feelings for Vegeta?" Bulma was taken aback. "I-I...Why?" Bulma stumbled over her words. "Because... When we were kissing when I just got here... there was some thing missing... something that used to be there. When I saw you standing in the doorway... it looked like something in you had snapped, and not for that... Yamchop dude. Like I said... Vegeta has changed... someone here, you, have changed him... If anything, it's best that he loses his most of his old personality." Angel looked down at the floor, then took Bulma's hands in her own.  
  
"People are going to try and get at him, through me, I want you to make him forget those feelings he felt for me... It might be the most frustrating thing you've ever tried to do... but if... if you... love him, you'll try and do this. I can't stand to see him hurt, so even if... I harbor those feelings for him still, I know he'll be safe from all the things I've stupidly let follow me here." Bulma was in a state of confusion and shock. "Will you do that for me? For him?" Angel pleaded. Bulma stared at the younger girl. She knew that she had silently been falling for Vegeta... she didn't want to see him hurt... but wasn't this alot to ask?  
  
Bulma bit her lip. She had begun to think of Angel as a good friend... and she looked so desperate... and what did she mean, things she let follow her here? Bulma nodded, "I'll try." "Thank you." Angel hugged Bulma tightly. "Don't say anything about this to him." Angel said pulling away, and picking up her bags walking to her room. Bulma didn't move, she had just agreed to pretty much shield the most stubborn man in the universe from Angel's new demons. How the hell was she supposed to make Vegeta forget his feelings for Angel? She sighed heavily and was going to turn around when a quick movement caught her attention. "Vegeta?" she whispered.  
  
"And to think that I thought I could trust you." A snarl bit out from the darkness. "Vegeta-" she was cut off. "I knew she was in trouble. She decided to try and decide my future by handing me over to you to keep me from finding out." Vegeta growled from the shadows. "And you agreed. Am I some thing? For you and Angel and your little friends to use for their own convenience?" He was yelling now and Angel came out of her room. Her eyes were down cast.  
  
"Vegeta. I had to. If I let you find out on your own, like you just have, I knew you would be going out into space blindly, challenging those who wished to disgrace you with such a plan." She raised her eyes up to look him in the eye. "I couldn't let you do that because, Vegeta, in the end we're ARE tools. We are saiya-jins. The last of a lost warrior race who no longer have much a purpose, so they, those who want power and domination, will use us until our last breath." Angel narrowed her eyes. "Vegeta... I love you, and because I love you... I can't let you remember anything you've heard tonight..." Vegeta eyed her cautiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" "I've managed to hone my telekinetic abilities since the time I've last seen you... I'm sorry." She quickly moved towards him and grabbed his forehead. Her eyes glowed a brighter red then faded. Vegeta's eyes went blank for a few seconds and then went back to normal as Angel pulled away. "Wha-" He said deliriously. "Vegeta, I think you should rest, you've been training alot lately." She said plastering a sweet tone into her voice. "Sure... okay." He said, turning around and walking awkwardly into his room.  
  
Angel waited until he closed his door then turned to Bulma. "We won't mention one word of what happened tonight. And you'll still keep your promise?" Angel said. "Yes." Bulma nodded. It was going to be a very long year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that chapter was satisfying. ^.^ Sorry, but i dunno wat to write for my Veggie and A.D. thing so u'll hav to wait until next time 4 a new 1. k? sry! sry! sry! dun kill me!!! 


End file.
